


Wrath of the Jaguar

by once3333



Series: King's Journey [1]
Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/once3333/pseuds/once3333
Summary: When Armor King and Craig Marduk finally bring King to a breaking point, who'll regret it more?
Series: King's Journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661176
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Wrath of the Jaguar

<"This time there's no getting away!">  
  
Armor King's roar echoed out across the stadium. It was just a practice day, so the public wasn't around. But a few competitors and staff were actually there to watch the actual battle that had broken out.  
  
The masked man soared through the air, landing a dropkick directly on Marduk's chest. The wrestler went staggering backward, grabbing the ropes behind him to keep from falling over. But despite the force of the blow, he did manage to stay on his own two feet.  
  
"Oh get over yourself already!" Marduk roared, bouncing himself back towards Armor King. The leopard masked warrior attempted to roll out of the way, but Marduk slammed down upon him, landing his elbow directly on his opponent's stomach. Armor King gasped for air, struggling to get free.  
  
Meanwhile, one more man stood in the arena. And despite the raging fight around him, he was silent just watching things play out. They were at it again? He'd hoped Armor King had finally started to let up, but here they were, back to square one yet again. He'd been in the middle of a spar with Marduk, and things had turned into a literal deathmatch. He'd have hoped they'd have learned it wasn't going to happen by now but no. And now he was practically a third wheel in the middle of the fight. He just watched as the two went back and forth, gradually growing more exhausted and injured by the moment.  
  
Well, screw that.  
  
<"ENOUGH!"> he roared, causing both of the others to actually look his way in shock. They were stalled out in a grapple, both of them with their arms on each other's shoulders. King rushed forwards, slamming their heads together to send both to the floor.  
  
From the stands, Jin snorted lightly, causing Hwoarang to glance his way. "Wow, are you actually interested for once?" Jin continued to stare wordlessly, leaving Hwoarang to just lean back. "And there he goes again."  
  
<"You're as bad as him!"> Armor King growled as he quickly attempted to rise to his feet. But King stomped on his back, sending him right back down to the floor. He followed this up with a slam of his shoulder against the prone figure's bare back, causing Armor King to groan in pain.  
  
"Damn... how dare you!" Marduk seemed to have recovered from the daze, getting back to his feet just as King did once more. "So it's going to be like that?" He charged at King, his temper once more getting the best of him.  
  
King just hopped back, landing on the bottom turnbuckle. He used it to brace himself as he thrust a kick right into Marduk's gut, the large man's own force being used against him. Marduk just stood there, stunned, as King grappled him and pulled him back. He lifted the man over his head on the turnbuckle, staring the once more rising Armor King in the eyes before sending Marduk straight down on top of him. The two crumpled in a flailing of limbs, with King leaping off to slam down on top of the pile.  
  
<"I said. Enough."> King repeated as the other two groaned in pain. What would his master do if he were here, watching his killer and his brother in an endless blood feud? Discipline. That was how he always handled things that got out of control.  
  
So quickly, he dragged both men by their legs to the edge of the stage, hopping over the ropes himself to end up outside the ring. He set them both up so their legs were hanging over the edge lowest cord, their rear ends suspended just barely in the air. King just looked for a second, glancing over both. Marduk's ass was as muscle-bound as the rest of him, to no surprise. Armor King, on the other hand, had a perfectly round butt that was shown off by his tights, one of the easy giveaways that he wasn't his brother.  
  
Armor King growled as he was dragged into place, even if he was too exhausted to truly resist. <"Stay out of my-">  
  
 _Whack!_  
  
Much to both men's surprise, they both suddenly found themselves being struck on the ass.  
  
<"You dare disrespect me like that!">  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"  
  
King didn't pause, striking both men again and again despite their indignant cries. <"I'm doing what he'd do if he could see you now!">  
  
Hwoarang practically fell back in his seat as he started laughing at the turn of events. Man, he should watch the other competitors more often if this is what it was like.  
  
Armor King turned his head, his mask's two colored eyes staring at King. <"You flirt with my brother's killer and you think-">  
  
<"I think you're destroying your life to avoid admitting the truth!"> King roared, once more interrupting Armor King's thoughts. <"A man has only months left to live and goes and picks a fight in a bar despite his weakened state."?  
  
<"You're just protecting your partner! You betrayed your own master!"> Armor King shot back, refusing to break the glare even as he found his rear end slowly being hammered.  
  
King brought his hand down again, watching as Armor King's butt jiggled with each blow. The wrestler had been trying to move back and forth to dodge him, clenching tight. But he was clearly too exhausted to actually escape, something King was taking full advantage of. <"I did nothing of the sort!">  
  
Marduk lifted his head up, having recovered enough to try and at least talk down King. "Look, I don't want-"  
  
<"And you!"> Another slap came down on Marduk's firm ass as King turned his wrath down upon his partner instead. <"You keep on encouraging him. Maybe you should try apologizing for once instead of pissing him off every time he shows up?">  
  
Marduk grunted as he suddenly found himself the full target of King's wrath instead of just collateral damage. He'd thought King had been laying it on him before, but clearly he'd been wrong. "He's the one coming after me!"  
  
<"Always excuses!"> King snarled, grabbing both men by the waistbands. In one swift motion, he'd pulled both their pants down just enough to expose their bare asses, both of them now wriggling in panic.  
  
Armor King's butt had only just started to redden as King slammed his right hand down with full force as Armor King had attempted to rise, forcing him right back down. <"You don't have any right to claim you know what he'd want!"> he growled, once more attempting to push himself upright.  
  
King didn't hesitate to slam his elbow down on Armor King's back, sending the man slumping once more. <"And you do? When was the last time you actually thought about what he would have wanted for you?">  
  
With King distracted by Armor King, Marduk had recovered enough to try and get out of this. He started to pull himself back up onto the stage, only for familiar hands to wrap around his ankles.  
  
<"Did I say you could go!?"> King roared, dragging him right back into position. <"Know your place!">  
  
Marduk flinched at King's yell, actually obeying the order and staying where he was. Shoot, King had really lost it. His partner hadn't yelled at him like that since before the incident where he'd hospitalized him. It was honestly unnerving to hear it again after so much time.  
  
<"And if you’d stood up to him like that-”> Armor King gasped as he suddenly found himself the target of King’s fury once more. Each slap was hard enough that the rope holding him up slammed all the way down into the ground.  
  
The wrestler was relieved he wore the mask at the moment, as it hid the tears that were threatening to come through as his ass grew redder and redder. Not to mention the fact that who knows how many competitors were watching this. He glanced to the side at Marduk, seeing him in a similar state. But despite the fact that King wasn’t even paying him the slightest bit of attention any longer, the bulky wrestler just sat there with his beefy butt hanging in the air, waiting silently.  
  
<"I could've killed him, you know that?"> King snarled, directing his full force into the punishment as he reclaimed Armor King’s attention. Even his arms were starting to grow tired from the onslaught, but his pride wouldn’t let him slow down at all. Not to mention what a tempting target such a nice round ass continued to be.  
  
<“But then what? What would I, what would you do then? You know as well as I do that man was perfectly aware of what his fate would be that night!”> He slapped his rival’s behind one last time with a sharp smack that echoed around the stadium. <"He made his peace with his own death, now it's your turn! Figure it out!">  
  
Hwoarang had nearly lost it by the time he watched King walk out, leaving the two other wrestlers just hanging there with their butts in the air until they were sure he was gone. Not that his pants weren’t feeling a little tight as well after the display. “Who knew King had it in him to... dominate like that?” he asked with a chuckle.  
  
Jin remained silent, just watching as the two men finally gathered themselves together and headed towards the locker room.  
  
“Yo. Earth to Jin? You still in there?” Hwoarang asked, waving a hand in front of his friend’s face.  
  
Jin just stood up, turning to leave. “I think it’s time King and I had a match of our own.”


End file.
